Earth Song
Earth Song is a song on Just Dance College Ruled 3: Party All Night. Dancers *Player 1: A boy that looks like the 2nd dancer of What Makes You Beautiful. He still has a green glove. *Player 2: A girl that looks like Princess Celestia in EG form. She has a red orange glove. *Player 3: Another girl that looks like Princess Luna in EG Form. She has a neon green glove. *Player 4: Another boy that looks like the Dagomba Dancer. He still has a yellow glove. With an umbrella The dancer looks like a boy that looks like the Beauty And A Beat dancer with a green umbrella, but he has a hooded jacket. He also has the same glove that is yellow. Background The background is 2 sided. One side is a city and the other looks like the Dagomba background. It also has circles that have the dancers from the previous Just Dance Games. *The first three circles: Toxic, S.O.S, & I Want You Back. *The second three circles During The Chorus: Ring My Bell, U Can't Touch This, & Wannabe. *The third three circles: Take On Me, We Can't Stop, & Part Of Me. *The forth three circles during the chorus: We R Who We R, Fame, & Applause. *The fifth three circles: Burn, Le Freak, & Happy. *The sixth three circles: Just Dance, Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go, & Sexy And I Know It. *The last eight circles for the rest of the dance: Funplex, Iko Iko, Maniac, Boom, Umbrella, I Will Survive, I Love It, & Gangnam Style. With an umbrella The background is a city with gold rain. Gold Moves Classic There are 9 gold moves in the classic version. *Gold Moves 1 & 3: From left to right, the dancers does the "I don't know" pose. *Gold Moves 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 & 9: The dancers put their left arms down with their right arms on their heads. With an umbrella There are 5 gold moves in this version. *Gold Moves 1, & 2: Just put your arms with the umbrella on the ground. *Gold Moves 3, & 4: Play your umbrella as a guitar. *Gold Move 5: Put your umbrella down. That move is the last move. Mash-Up There are 10 gold moves in the mash-up. *GM 1, 2, & 5: Make a circle with your hands. (Done with the Maniac dancer) *GM 3, 6, & 7: Spin in a counterclockwise direction. (Done with the Take On Me dancer) *GM 4, & 9: Raise both hands up while going to the right. (Done with the Let It Go (Sing Along) dancer. *GM 8: Stretch your hands out and lift your right leg. (Done with the Crying Blood dancer) *GM 10: Put your umbrella down. (That move is the last move and it's done with the Earth Song (With An Umbrella) dancer) Mash-Up Dancers (No Repeats): *Earth Song (With An Umbrella)(JD:PAN) *We Can't Stop (JD2015) *Hey Ya (JD2) *Cutie Honey (JDW) *Maniac (JD2) [GM1] *We Can't Stop (JD2015) *Hey Ya (JD2) *Cutie Honey (JDW) *Maniac (JD2) [GM2] *Take On Me (JD3) [GM3] *Let It Go (Sing-Along)(JD2015) [GM4] *Maniac (JD2) [GM5] *Take On Me (JD3) [GM6] *Dagomba (JD2) *Take On Me (JD3) [GM7] *Love Me Again (JD2015) *Hey Ya (JD2) *Crying Blood (JD2) [GM8] *Proud Mary (JD2) *Let It Go (Sing-Along)(JD2015) [GM9] *Dagomba (JD2) *Earth Song (With An Umbrella)(JD:PAN) [GM10] Trivia *The classic version and the with an umbrella version has moves from the Michael Jackson: The Experience version. *Da*n is censored because it applies to not caring. *The zoom effect was found during the lyric, "Although I know we've drifted far." *Since this song is about the Earth, the dance is about the Earth, too. Category:Songs Category:Songs With Alternative Modes Category:Songs that have a With a prop. Category:Songs with Mash-Ups Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs